The Smoke In The Rain
by TheMinxy6
Summary: The witchfinder was coming, and she feared that this may be the time she loses everything.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin. Although if I did. These two would be in the process of getting together right. . . NOW!

**A/N: **Hello everyone! This is my first ever Merlin fic, but upon seeing the preview on the BBC's youtube for tonight's episode _The Witchfinder_, I just had to write a little Merlin/Morgana scene for the episode! Any feedback welcome, hope you enjoy it (and tonight's episode. . . !)

* * *

**The Smoke In The Rain**

Morgana kicked away her sheets, the restrictness of them frightening as if there were giant metal manacles caging her body. She quickly rose from her bed and went and stood by the window, stepping into the opulent moonlight that had permeated through her window. She sighed brokenly, wrapping her velvet shawl tighter around her as her bottom lip quivered. She was scared. So scared.

She remembered today with utter fright, the fear written across the peasant woman's face mirroring her own for completely different reasons, _"It was socery you saw, are you sure of it?"_

"_Yes sire." _

She was in danger- and whoever else had used magic in Camelot was in danger too. Morgana remembered the fear that has slithered down her spine and settled in her stomach as she heard Uther speak, her fiery red blood turning into sluggish ice. She wanted to be sick.

"_Send for the witchfinder."_

She'd pushed Uther one too many times to think that he might spare her again- she'd defied, betrayed and humiliated him countless times on matters that she couldn't have allowed to unfold in front of her eyes. She couldn't have watched the Druid boy die. Uther would look back at all those times she'd knowlingly disobeyed him, linking magic to nearly every one of her causes- the paranoia was eating him from the inside out- and she had no doubt that it would then finish her off too.

Tears pricked her eyes as she fled from her room, striding through the empty stone corridors and outside where the rain was gently starting to fall. Morgana felt her legs buckle beneath her as she descended the steps of the castle, collapsing in a heap at the bottom as her head hung down and her shoulders shook.

*****

Merlin thrashed in his bed, his body overrun with fury and anguish at his stupidity. Why had he turned that smoke into a horse? Why would he do something so careless and foolish? Something so unnecessary?!

"_Your secret is to be guarded with your life, Merlin!"_

Merlin sat up, running his marred hands across his face as he heard the rain torrenting down onto the thin roof above his room. He desperately wanted to cry, but ferociously bit back his tears as he felt them gather in the corners of his eyes;he didn't _deserve _to cry after the danger he now placed Gaius and Morgana in.

He stood up, slipping on his brown jacket as he quietly walked past Gaius' sleeping form in the main room. Although it was the middle of the night, and he felt utterly exhausted- the last thing he wanted to do was sleep.

*****

Morgana lifted her face to the sky, her eyes closed as the rain fell heavily on her face, melding with her salty tears as they burnt scalding tracks down her face.

"Morgana?"

She blinked through the rain towards the direction of the voice, her eyes blurred from the rain and the tears- she could see him running towards her- his tall, lithe frame coming to crouch down next to her.

"Morgana? What's happened? Are you hurt?"

She met his eyes;, liquid sapphire tinged with sadness, Morgana shuddered, the rain chilling her skin and softening her bones.

"No. . . no I'm fine Merlin." she whispered faintly, shaking her head as her dark ringed eyes dropped to the floor, her hair falling around her face in wet, twisted ropes.

"Let me take you inside. . ." he said, gently reaching for her arm.

"No." she almost cried- the sound of a wounded animal, "Stay with me here, please." She begged him feebly.

Morgana looked at him again, his black hair plastered to his forehead as he searched her eyes desperately. What for? Understanding? Anger? Forgiveness?

He silently resigned himself, sitting next to her on the bottom step, not quite touching her, "I'm scared, Merlin." she whispered weakly, slowly turning to face him, "The witchfinder will discover me, I know he will."

"No he won't." Merlin whispered back in his velvet, muted voice, "I won't let that happen."

"I'm not just scared for myself though," she replied softly, "Whoever cast that spell is in danger too- someone like me."

Merlin swallowed, guilt burning the core of his heart as he watched her tenderly, her emerald eyes helpless yet somehow still holding a whisp of determination in them, "They'll be far away from Camelot now, milady, I'm sure of it."

Morgana let out a shaky breath, "I hope so. I cannot bear to see anyone else killed."

"Why did they do it though?" Merlin whispered somewhat bitterly, his eyes sparkling with unsplit tears, "Why do something so thoughtless that could risk so much?"

Morgana smiled half-heartedly, her eyes betraying her as a tear crept down her jaw, "I cannot blame them for what they have done. I have made my own mistakes."

She gazed at Merlin, considering her thoughts as she let out a teary laugh, "I remember your face when you came to me when I was with the Druids. You begged me to come back to Camelot with you, but I was too stubborn to accept that Uther would not rest until the Druids were found. If I had gone with you, it may have prevented Aglain's death- a man that was so good to me- and he may have been alive still today."

A fork of lightning cracked across the sky followed by a low rumble of thunder, causing the dark haired couple to look up to the black clouds above them- the moon a shining mirror on an inky black ocean.

"Promise me one thing Merlin." she whispered urgently, suddenly realising how close she was Merlin, mere inches away from him.

"Anything." he said faintly reply, his eyes fervently searching hers.

She felt her right hand shake slightly, lifting it up to touch the ivory smoothness of his face, he tensed under the cool touch of her long, elegant fingers for a split second, only for his eyes to close as he unwravelled under her touch.

"Don't ever leave me." she whispered brokenly, as her thumb gently ghosted his pale pink lips.

*****

From a window high up, a flaxen haired boy folded his arms, his back pressed against the alcove of the window as he gazed down into the courtyard, the two dark figures barely visible in the rain as they embraced.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Honestly, the more I see of this pairing, the more I love them! I'm hoping for big things in. . . thirty five minutes. . . ! :D


End file.
